1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method of producing a material with locally different properties as well as applications of the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to effect changes in material properties within small dimensions of the order of a millimeter by application of a diffusion layer to an underlayer consisting of a different material. Large changes in properties occur at the boundary surface of the composite structures.
It is also known to form discontinuous transitions of properties over dimensions which are in the macroscopic range by contacting different materials.
However, it is often desired to have different chemical, physical and/or mechanical properties within the volume of a solid body. When this is attempted by means of composite structures, the resultant products always exhibit sharp interfaces and attendant abrupt property changes. The use of diffusion annealing is time consuming, limited to relatively short sections and applicable to only a small number of material combinations. Consequently, there continues to exist a need for an improved method of forming a material with continuously, locally differing properties.